The Elven Warriors
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Elladan asked Elrohir, speaking kindly towards him, "What news have you learned, brother?" "There's an orc camp not far from here. We should investigate, before more orcs enter the North," said Elrohir. Pre-War of the Ring. Featuring Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Halbarad, etc. Written in 2015.
1. One-Shot: A Hunting Tale

**The Elven Warriors**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material, including the plot, belongs to me, the author of this fanfiction story.

~o~

I am sick and tired of people portraying Elladan and Elrohir as troublemakers and pranksters. To break this cliché, I figured I should show Elladan and Elrohir as they are canon-wise: elven warriors and archers, which led to my crush towards these two elves. They were portrayed brilliantly in the fan film "Born of Hope". So, that's my inspiration for these two elven warriors.

Also, the three one-shots I had posted separately are now together. These one-shot stories may continue after the first three are put up. Enjoy. :)

~o~

 **One-Shot:**

 **A Hunting Tale**

Elladan moved silently through the forest. The deer was so close now. Elladan nocked an arrow to his bow, ready to aim and fire. The deer looked up, right at him. All he needed was one shot.

Elrohir whispered over his shoulder. "Elladan."

Elladan faced his brother, lowering his bow. He and Elrohir had the same long dark-hair, grey-eyes, their faces elven-fair, and wore green hunting armor and chainmail under a cloak of silver-grey. It was almost hard to tell them apart, but there was a way to do so: Elladan was kind, whereas Elrohir showed boldness. He had the ability to start conversations more than his brother. It was a trait their father, Elrond Half-elven, could not so easily ignore. To be frank, Elrond often praised Elrohir for this skill, no matter what information had befallen them.

Elladan asked Elrohir, speaking kindly towards him, "What news have you learned, brother?"

"There's an orc camp not far from here. We should investigate, before more orc filth enters the North," said Elrohir.

Orcs had captured and imprisoned their mother. Elladan and Elrohir were lucky to save her that day, but the price had been grave. Their mother Celebrían sailed away to the Undying Lands soon after, to care for her wounds. Since then, the elven twins' hatred for orcs cemented into their souls, leading them into attacking orcs on sight, wherever the elven brothers were bound.

"Lead on, brother." Elladan said, following Elrohir away from the deer.

Swiftly and silently, the elven twins moved about the forest with ease. Their journey led them straight to the orc camp. Indeed, there was a nest of orcs guarding the camp. It was inside the camp that pushed Elladan and Elrohir forward, for there were prisoners trapped inside wooden cages. Elladan counted the number of orcs in his head.

"There's a dozen or more orcs in that camp, plus a troll." Elladan said.

"The troll's inside a cave. It won't come until there's a disturbance. We'll have to be swift, if we're to release the prisoners. They're keeping some prisoners inside cages and others in groups." Elrohir pointed out.

Elladan readied his bow. He said, chiding, "Time to move, like wraiths we are."

Elrohir found a good spot to hide. He paid no heed to his brother, who joined him soon after. The elven twins moved about the camp, shooting orcs left and right. Elladan was relieved he and his brother had not been spotted yet, a good sign that their camouflage skills worked.

The orcs were alert, wondering where the arrows came from. They kept a guard in front of the camp. What the orc leader did not know was the orc guard had been shot by an arrow a moment later. The orc spun around, finding the dead orc guard with an arrow pierced through his chest. He pulled out the arrow, smacking it on the ground in vain.

"Elves. The filth!" cried the orc leader. He pulled out his knife, asking aloud, "Where are you? Filth!"

More orcs were shot down by arrows, leaving the Orc leader alone. Not knowing what hit him, the Orc leader was also stabbed through the stomach, this time by Elladan. Blood trickled out of the Orc leader's mouth, the light leaving his eyes. Elladan pulled out his sword from the Orc leader's stomach, causing the Orc leader to collapse and die.

Elladan twirled the hilt of his sword, before he helped Elrohir free the prisoners. Using his knife, Elrohir broke the prisoners' bonds, who were lying defenseless on the ground, while Elladan broke the prisoners inside the cells free.

One of the prisoners, a Woman, told Elrohir, "Thank you for freeing us."

"You can thank my brother and me after we leave this camp!" Elrohir said, all seriousness enveloped in his eyes. "Why did orcs capture you?"

"We were traveling to Bree when the Orcs ambushed us. Half my family is dead!" the Woman said.

"Bree's not far from here." Elladan pointed out.

"We'll take you and everyone else to Bree. There are healers there that can cleanse your wounds." Elrohir told the Woman.

"Thank you, my lords. Thank you!" the Woman said, grateful.

Elrohir told Elladan, "We should go—" He was cut off by an ungodly roar. The roar came from the cave. The roar belonged to the troll. Elrohir told the prisoners, now free, "Go ahead and wait. We'll find you, soon after we defeat this troll."

The Woman nodded, following the other prisoners away from the camp. Elladan trailed after Elrohir to the troll cave, where they heard more bellows. The two male elves peered inside the cave, where they saw a group of trolls debating amongst themselves. There were too many trolls for the elven twins to defeat alone. Elrohir looked up at the sky. It was high noon. Readying his bow, Elladan fired a warning shot at the stone wall.

The trolls looked up, wondering who it was that was disturbing them. A troll told his companions, "Whose there?"

"HERE!" Elladan cried, revealing himself.

"Get him!" said the same troll.

"What about the sun?" asked another troll.

The troll bellowed a warning roar, before charging out of the cave. His comrades followed, eager to capture the dark-haired elven prince. Elrohir pulled Elladan back against the cliff wall, right as all the trolls toppled over one another, turning to stone in the sunlight. When the moment passed, Elladan and Elrohir returned to the orc camp, shooting a few more orcs that kept to the shadows. The twins soon found the prisoners, revealing themselves as Dúnedain, and led them away from the orc camp.

With a change in plans, the elven twins followed the Woman and the Dúnedain back to their small settlement. The Dúnedain were glad to be reunited with their families. Elladan and Elrohir knew their work was done, at least for now.

The Woman called to them before they left. Relieved, the Woman said, "Thank you for bringing me back to my family."

"Orcs will cross these lands, as long as the Shadow of Mordor is lit." Elrohir said, serious.

"We'll make sure the Orcs never cross these lands again." Elladan said.

"Thank you. Where will you go, Lords Elladan and Elrohir?" the Woman asked, intrigued.

"To Rivendell," Elrohir said, "with luck."

"Little Estel waits there. We would not want to disappoint him." Elladan said.

"Then I wish you luck and safe travels, my lords." The Woman said.

Elladan nodded. "And to you." He followed Elrohir out of the settlement.

It was another day filled with great deeds. Now, it was time to go home.

~o~

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. One-Shot: Words of Caution

Here is the revised version of the second one-shot in this series. It makes so much sense now that these one-shots are combined. We can read the full story now. :)

~o~

 **One-Shot:**

 **Words of Caution**

The moment the elven twins strolled across Imladris' stone bridge, they felt at peace. They were home, back to the valley they knew best. While danger lurked outside Rivendell, this retreat kept its safety in great numbers. Elladan was willing to stay in Rivendell, but Elrohir's cautious gaze reminded Elladan that they would have to leave again, in order to stop the onslaught of passing orcs and goblins. Elladan sighed, knowing this was right.

After they ascended the steep hill, Elladan and Elrohir were greeted by passing Elves, lords and ladies, before finding their father Elrond Half-elven, standing just outside the Last Homely House. Elrond looked ageless by his elven-fair face; he too had dark hair where sat a circlet of silver. His eyes were grey as the clear evening. When Elrond approached his twin sons, he embraced them with fatherly affection.

"Your time in the wilds was long indeed, my sons. You must tell me everything." Elrond said. He gestured to them to go into his house. As the trio walked, Elrond asked, "Are you hungry? Lunch is about to begin in the Hall of Fire."

"Yes Father." Elladan nodded.

"How is Estel?" Elrohir asked.

"He has grown a foot or so since your last visit." Elrond said. "He turns ten in a month."

"When can we see him?" Elladan asked, excitement dwelling inside his chest.

Elrond chuckled. "He will come when he wishes. Most likely, you will find Estel in the Hall of Fire with his mother and our kin. That is where we must head."

The three Elves joined their kin in the great feasting hall, where many fireplaces were ablaze. Elrond sat at his usual chair with the tall back. He gestured Elladan and Elrohir to the two empty chairs on his right, for Glorfindel had taken the spot next to Elrond, on his left. Glorfindel looked tall, straight, fearless, and young. His eyes were bright and keen. His voice was like a flowing song, while his hair was gold. The elven twins took their seats with Elladan on Elrohir's right, and Elrohir on Elrond's right.

As they ate the marvelous feast, Elrohir pressed the news to Elrond. "Father, orcs camped in a patch of woods near the Lone-lands, on the borders of Bree. They took a group of Dúnedain prisoners. The Dúnedain were traveling to Bree, when they were ambushed by these orcs. Elladan and I took out the orcs, and forced a group of stone trolls out of their cave."

"We brought the Dúnedain back to their small settlement in Eregion." Elladan said.

"Father," Elrohir spoke once again in Elrond's ear, "orcs grow more restless by the day. I fear they may travel across all lands. The Shadow is growing stronger as we speak. I did not think it would spread to Eriador or this region."

Elrond nodded. "Orcs have no reason to enter these lands. You have done well taking out one of their camps. Rest now, my sons. I fear you are needed in the wilds again." He added, "I have heard word from the Rangers of the North. They have need of your assistance in Rhovanion."

"Yes Father." Elrohir and Elladan said, also nodding.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" cried a boy with dark hair and grey eyes. This boy was Estel, but Elrond would wait until the boy was fully grown, before revealing his true name. He was so ecstatic to see his foster brothers that Elrohir picked him up and put him on his lap. Elladan clasped Estel's small hand in his, in a playful, calm manner.

Elrohir asked the boy, "And how is our little brother?"

"Well, brother," Estel said, exuberant. "I've been learning how to fight. Elrond promised I would use a bow and arrow in due time."

"Then let that promise be swift, Estel. Dark times are approaching." Elladan said.

Estel bowed his head. "Do they have to come so soon?"

"You are sheltered here. It won't be long before you too will have to fight." Elladan said.

"You shall accompany us, Estel. You will be a brother-in-arms and a cunning warrior." Elrohir said.

Elrond told Elrohir, "I have the gift of foresight, Elrohir. Remember your place."

"Yes Father." Elrohir bowed his head in shame. "I do apologize."

"Elrohir was giving Estel his blessing." Elladan defended his brother. "He became too overeager in the wages of war."

"I am swift with words, brother." Elrohir said, offended, "Sometimes my mouth runs away with me."

Gilraen, a woman with golden hair and a fair face, called to her son. "Estel, come and eat your food, before it goes cold!"

Elrohir grinned at Estel, releasing his foster brother. Estel called to Elladan and Elrohir as he ran. "I'll see you soon! I hope we have an archery contest later!"

"If you're a beginner, as you say, there won't be much of a fight!" Elladan called back.

Elrohir told his twin sons, "The boy is eager to train." He looked at Elladan with keen eyes. "Much like us, Elladan."

"True. I am better with a sword than with words." Elladan said. "You are the opposite."

"Both of you are capable of great deeds." Elrond said. "You fight well and give service to Imladris. Do not be troubled. Be at peace, my sons."

Elladan and Elrohir fell silent again. Maybe it was for the best.

.

The feast was enjoyed by all. When it was over, Elrohir and Elladan joined their father on the second-floor balcony. Elrohir looked pale, more distressed.

"Father, orcs have passed through the Misty Mountains. We've seen orc packs travel to and fro in the lands of Eregion. They are far away from the small settlement where we brought the Dúnedain." Elrohir said.

"More will come." Elladan said.

"The Dúnedain must be warned." Elrond said. "Have you—"

"We told the Dúnedain and other settlements of this encroaching danger." Elrohir said.

"Halbarad has wandered this far. He has grown into a skilled Ranger." Elladan said.

"It is good you are hearing tidings from the Dúnedain." Elrond paused. "Estel will learn of his true heritage when the time is ripe, or when he becomes a skilled fighter. I will tell him myself, but you must shoulder him when he is grown. There are dangers out there that not even you can face alone."

Elladan looked to his brother for guidance or reassurance. Maybe he sought both.

"We will, Father," said Elrohir.

"In the meantime, go and see Estel. You owe him an archery contest." Elrond said, smiling.

Elrohir and Elladan nodded, leaving the balcony in single file.

.

In the training room, Elladan handed Estel a training bow. It was a short bow, just Estel's size. Once Estel had a good idea how to use the bow and arrows, it was time for the archery contest. Elrohir went first, shooting his arrow at the target. The arrow smacked the red circle, close to the bull's-eye border. When it was Elladan's turn, Elladan shot his arrow at the target, smacking the bull's-eye. It was Estel's turn. He just managed a shot at the white circle, nowhere near the bull's eye.

Estel looked at the target with confusion and sadness. Elrohir clasped his foster-brother's shoulder. "Do not be troubled, Estel. I wasn't expecting a mortal to hit the bull's-eye on the first shot."

"You didn't hit the bull's-eye either!" Elladan complained.

"That's true," Elrohir said, raising an index finger, "but I was close. You were lucky, brother."

"After centuries of training, you still can't hit a bull's-eye!" Elladan said, cockily.

Elrohir was offended. "I've hit the bull's-eye thousands of times, Elladan!"

.

Elrond watched his twin sons and his foster-son from an open window. He stood there until Glorfindel met up with him. Elrond took one last look at the training yard, before accompanying the golden-haired elf down the passage.

"I came to watch my foster-son." Elrond said, pleased. "Elladan and Elrohir treat him well, as I expected from them."

"They are strong. They have a certain fondness for the boy." Glorfindel said.

"As have you, Glorfindel." Elrond said.

Glorfindel bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

"Remember: while Elladan and Elrohir are gone, you too must look after the boy. Elladan showed him how to use a bow. Now, you must teach him proper." Elrond said.

"Some time, a man or an elf must learn how to wield a blade, as well as use a bow to hunt." Glorfindel said.

"Yes. That is what you must do from now on." Elrond said, calmly. "Can you do this, now that Estel is learning to use a bow and arrow?"

"Of course, my lord." Glorfindel said.

"Good. See to it when Elladan and Elrohir leave." Elrond said.

"Yes, my lord." Glorfindel said, bowing his head.

.

Elladan and Elrohir stayed in Rivendell for another week. Within this time, they made preparations to travel to Rhovanion. It was time the elven twins meet the Rangers, even though they were scattered.

Elladan told his brother, "I hope we meet Halbarad again."

"We will, brother." Elrohir clasped Elladan's shoulder. "Even the darkness cannot separate us from the Dúnedain. We must meet with them, as well as meet with Halbarad."

"Good." Elladan said, pleased to learn this news.

When they finished packing, Elrohir and Elladan met with Elrond at the entrance hall. There the elven twins said their farewells to Estel and the Lady Gilraen. Once goodbyes were spoken, the elven twin brothers left Rivendell on foot. They did not know when their next venture would lead them to Halbarad, but walking helped the brothers think. They discussed many things before they had left the valley entirely.

The Shadow was growing by the day. Elladan knew as well as Elrohir they needed to be on their guard, no matter what.

~o~

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. One-Shot: Halbarad's Plight

This is the last one-shot for this story. Even though the subtitle has changed, it's still the same third one-shot.

I had to do some digging on Halbarad's age. His age isn't mentioned in the books, but I looked on the Lord of the Rings Wiki for more information. He's twenty-four in this one-shot.

~o~

 **One-Shot:**

 **Halbarad's Plight**

The wilds of Rhovanion were fraught with danger. In spite of this, Elladan and Elrohir traveled on swift feet. Elrohir always looked out for Elladan, whenever they made haste. Today was one such day. They ran with grace and valor, but this was not a time for idle chatter.

Eventually, they took rest by a grey boulder. Elrohir questioned his brother. "The orcs we already found in the wilds are many. Know that we served our house and our father well."

"It is not the end, brother." Elladan said, his words reassuring. "Eärendil will grant us strength, for when the time is ripe."

A twig snapped. Elrohir ducked, being careful to unsheathe his sword. The blade made a light ring against the leather. The sound of boots, crunching against the grassy earth and stone, drew nearer. The Enemy was close! Elrohir could feel his presence. He nodded to his brother, giving him the signal to nock his bow. Elladan cocked his head, informing his twin he was ready to fire.

"Now!" Elrohir whispered, moving away from the rock and holding his ground.

Elladan flew after his brother, halting when they stood side by side. His bow was drawn. Standing before the twin brothers was a cloaked figure. The deep browns and greens from his tunic, shirt, trousers and cloak told the elven twin brothers that this was a Ranger.

The Ranger cried out, his sword also drawn. "Stay your weapons! I am on your side, brothers-in-arms!"

"If you are on our side, why hide beneath a hood? Speak your name!" Elrohir said, alert.

Elladan added, unable to control himself, "We won't hurt you, but we will, if you work for the Enemy." He kept a firm grasp on the arrow. He was too skilled a bowman not to miss so easily.

A hand pulled the hood back, revealing a Dúnedain Ranger with dark hair, grey eyes and a face that had seen countless battles. Elladan and Elrohir knew this Ranger. Elladan lowered his bow in sheer relief, while Elrohir approached the Ranger.

"Halbarad!" Elrohir cried out, welcoming the Ranger. "We thought you were a ghost or something of that ilk."

"What brings you this far east?" Elladan asked, approaching their friend.

"Forgive me, my lords." Halbarad said, hastily. "We must go to safer ground, or risk drawing attention."

Elrohir nodded. "Yes. Lead the way."

Halbarad did. The three hunters moved silently, hoping no Orc would find them. They came to a small camp in a shady area, under a patch of trees. It was mid-day. The land was too still. The Orcs were hiding, or so Elladan guessed as he sat next to Elrohir and Halbarad by the fire.

Halbarad had been successful in his hunt, trapping a few lone coneys wandering close to the camp. He skinned the rabbits and placed them over the fire to cook. He was helped in this task by Elladan and Elrohir, who gladly enjoyed their fresh, hot meal afterwards.

"What news have you learned? How many orcs are in Rhovanion?" Elrohir asked with concern in his eyes.

Halbarad explained, shakily, "The orcs travel in packs. Some were seen wandering near Dol Guldur. Others have camps outside Mirkwood. The Shadow grows longer, its arm reaching the elven lands. The roads are becoming more dangerous by the day. It'll be a struggle returning to Eriador."

"Then we must make haste. How goes protecting the Shire's borders?" Elladan asked.

"It goes well." Halbarad nodded. "The hobbits are safe from this coming threat."

"Then we will return to Eriador." Elrohir said. "Our father who sent us here. Elladan and I chose to find you, to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing well. I sent word to Lord Elrond, hoping you and your brother would receive my summons. There's a battalion of orcs headed for Dol Guldur." Halbarad explained. "It is urgent that we prevent these orcs from reaching their destination on time."

"We will accompany you on this road. How many Dúnedain are in Rhovanion?" Elladan asked.

"We are scattered, stretching across Middle-earth like flies in the wind." Halbarad said. "I know we can face this evil." He added, "I must reach Eregion and see that my kin are safe."

"We took care of an orc camp that imprisoned your kin." Elrohir said. "They are safe."

"Thank you, my lords. I will return to the borders of the Shire, once we have finished these coneys." Halbarad said, sinking his teeth into the fresh meat.

Elladan chuckled. "They will not go to waste."

When the fire was almost spent, Halbarad stamped it out with his boot. Elrohir assisted him with this task. Once the fire had gone out, the three travelers set out, determined to reach their destination before the Shadow grew longer.

~o~

Halbarad, Elladan, and Elrohir found the battalion of orcs, discovering this battalion was much larger than they thought. There were fifty orcs heading to Dol Guldur. Elrohir slapped a hand on Halbarad's chest, stopping the Man before he could attack the orcs.

"We cannot fight them." Elrohir said, tensely, "There are too many."

"Even if we could fight, we wouldn't last. Their numbers are too great." Elladan said, watching the orcs make their way to Dol Guldur. Rage boiled inside him. Thoughts of his mother being killed by Orcs were hard to grasp. He had to hold out against his own impulse. This was not the time to be idiotic. "We would be dead long before we could slay them."

"This mission has been for naught!" Halbarad whispered, his heart filled with sorrow.

"All is not lost, Halbarad." Elrohir said, encouraging his ally and friend. "We'll get another chance. Come. Let's leave this place and go."

The three hunters left unscathed. While the orcs did not see them, a few suspected there were other pairs of eyes watching them. These orcs left the matter alone, returning to their march. The Ranger and the twin elven princes continued their journey west, keeping an eye out for further danger.

~o~

Halbarad, Elladan, and Elrohir parted at the road between Eregion and the Trollshaws. The Ranger knew now where his road would take him. The Shire must be protected at all costs.

"My brother and I could accompany you to the borders of the Shire!" Elladan insisted.

"No! From here, I must go on alone." Halbarad said, calmly.

Elrohir clasped a hand on Halbarad's arm. "Safe travels, my friend."

"May your days be filled with peace, Elrohir." Halbarad said, releasing his grip on Elrohir's arm. He turned to Elladan now, informing him, "Elladan, I hope Estel learns much from you and your brother."

"Indeed, if he does not get himself into trouble." Elladan said, a mischievous grin on his face. "Farewell!"

"We'll meet again!" Halbarad said, bowing his head.

Elladan and Elrohir also bowed their heads. They watched Halbarad until the Ranger was out of sight. The moment they were alone, Elrohir led his brother back to the Valley of Imladris. Their father was surprised to see them.

The End.

~o~

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
